


The Pianist and Me...

by Kcolrehssemloh



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF
Genre: Baby, Birth, Cute, DaddyBatch, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Marriage, Pregnancy, Suggestive, daddy - Freeform, delivery, labor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1557488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcolrehssemloh/pseuds/Kcolrehssemloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the second part to "The Pianist", we pick up a year later after we leave Benedict and Abby. What will the two get into this time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaughterOfTheForest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfTheForest/gifts).



It's hard to believe it's been a year since Abby and I got married. Today I'm finally on my way home to celebrate with my wife. I've been in L.A for three months and unable to get back to London and Abby has been just as busy with her touring and concerts around Europe so she's been unable to make it for a visit also. I'm heading through Heathrow airport right now, happy to be so close to home and to Abby, these last three months of phone calls and Skype calls have not cut it, I need her touch. 

As I'm standing by the luggage carousel waiting for my luggage I see someone step up to my right and I look over with my eyes to see who it is. I look and look back before I look closer and realize who it is. 

"Abby?!?" I turn to the woman who turns to smile at me, happy tears in her eyes and she leaps into my arms. "Oh my god, I didn't expect you here. God I missed you so much sweetheart!" I held her tight. 

"I missed you too babe. I couldn't wait another hour so I grabbed a taxi and came here to surprise you." Her voice was muffled by my neck. I sat her back onto her feet and took her cheeks in my hands before I planted a huge kiss on her lips. 

"Jesus it's great to see my wife. Oh, and my baggage." We laugh and grab my bags from the carousel.

"Yeah, that's always a relief to see them." Abby chuckles and we hold hands as we walk out to the car I had arranged to pick me up. The driver put my luggage in the boot and Abby and I climbed in the back seat.   
********

"Abby, have you seen my blue cardigan I like so much?" I was looking through my closet so I could wear it to dinner. I looked to my left and Abby had it in her hands bringing it to me. "There it is. Why did you have it?" I smiled and took the sweater from her and wrapped my hands around her waist.

"I may have slept with it...and maybe I might have worn it upon occasion around the house." She giggles and smiles up at me. I pull a fake shocked face then laugh.

"Mmm hmm, I bet you wore it better than me." I took the cardigan and put it on Abby. "Yeah, much better. Now tell me, did you wear anything else when you wore it?" I smile cheekily.

"Um...maybe, maybe not." She teased.

"Well I think I might need to see you with just this on sometime. Maybe even tonight." I wink and Abby takes the sweater off and puts it on me.

"You can see anything you like too tonight love." Abby wraps her arms around my neck and stands on her tiptoes to kiss me. "But for now I think we should leave for dinner." 

"I think you're right." I hear my stomach grumble and we both laugh. 

We take a walk just down the street to our favorite Italian restaurant 'Osteria Emilia' on fleet road. We could have gone to some place fancy and dress up in our finest but all we wanted was a sweet quiet meal as a couple, besides we have a dinner in a few weeks with the family and bridesmaids and groomsmen from our wedding. 

The walk was short and quiet except the passing cars and our foot prints. 

"Hello Mr. Cumberbatch, Mrs. Cumberbatch, right this way please." The staff know us now like family and they always take care of us. The hostess sets us in a table in the corner and sends our waitress over. We order some wine and our meal. 

"What is it?" I ask Abby, she's staring right at me happily.

"Nothing, I just don't want to look away. You might disappear if I do." I reach across the table and take her hand. 

"I'm not going anywhere, not for a few months anyways." I reassure her with a smile. 

"Good, I'm glad. Now it's me that will be going away. I've got to go to Scotland for my tour. Can you come with me? I really hate leaving you after you've been gone for three months." Abby pleads.

"I've got prep for other things I have to work on and I've got Sherlock coming up but give me the dates and I'll take off so I can join you." I'm willing to do anything for her.

"It's next week actually." He looked worried. 

"That will be perfect then, I don't have any work for the next two weeks." I replied. Our dinner came soon after and we both enjoyed it very much. After finishing up dinner I raised my glass of wine in one hand and the other I took Abby's hand again. "Abby, darling, i can't believe it's been a year that we've been happily married already. It seems like just yesterday that I saw you walk down the isle and took our vows. I know we've been very busy the last year but we've always made time for each other and if we needed each other we were there. Anyways, this year has been amazing and I can't wait to see what this next year has in store for us. I love you Abigail, happy anniversary sweetheart." Abby was wiping tears away now.

"I love you, happy anniversary babe." She sniffled. I leaned up and kissed her over the table before taking my seat again. "Alright, let's go home. We've got our wedding cake to eat and I really need to see you in this cardigan and in my arms. 

"Naughty naughty Cumberbatch." Abby teases and takes my hand, we pay the bill on the way out and head back to the house. "I set our cake out to thaw earlier so we don't have to suck on it." Abby and I laughed.

"That's good, I really didn't want to suck on frozen cake." 

"Me either." 

We arrived home shortly after and took our forks to our cake that we saved from our wedding. 

"I'm going to feed you like at our wedding." I laughed and took a square of cake with my hand.

"As long as you don't push it in my face then okay but it's war if you do Cumberbatch!" Abby warns. I don't pay attention though, I take it and as Abby eyes me with caution I take it and push it on her mouth and cheek then laugh. "Okay it's war!" She stands up and takes a square and smashes it to my lips and cheeks too.

"You should see your face!" I laugh.

"Take a look in the mirror cake boy." Abby snickers. 

"Here, you've got a bit of cake...just here..." I lean in and kiss her cake filled cheeks then capture her lips and clean them with my lips and tongue. I stand up and tilt her chin up to look at her better. "Yeah I think I got it now." I smile. 

"You've got a bit here too..." I lean down and Abby returns the favor. "You've got so much. I see more." Abby kissed me again and again until our hands were tangled in each other's hair our breaths became labored. We wiped our faces quickly before I picked her up and carried her upstairs to the bedroom.


	2. "Life Gets Busy"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby and Ben travel to Scotland and prepare for busy working schedules ahead of them.

"Hey, hand me my toothbrush and hair brush when you come out of there please." I knocked on the bathroom door.

"Yup." Abby replied. Opening the door a moment later with the items in her hands. "Our train leaves in thirty minutes Ben, we need to go." She rushed around packing last minute things and grabbing her briefcase and laptop off the vanity. 

"Done." I put my last pair of show and socks in my case and took our cases downstairs quickly. Abby came down right behind me and we both left the house, locking it behind us and climbing in the waiting car that was taking us to Kings Cross station for our train north to Edinburg.

We made it to the station and to the train in time with two minutes to spare even. I'm terrible at time management, I know. 

We sat down in our private cabin and took a deep breath, we had ran from the car to the train platform in order to make it in time. 

"We made it." I smiled at Abby who was sitting opposite me. 

"Barely..." She grumbled. 

"Hey, come on now." I leaned forward and rested my hand on her knee as we pulled out of the station. "Sorry. It wasn't entirely my fault though." I frowned. 

"Yeah I know, I'm sorry too." Abby sighed and leaned up to kiss me before sitting back and reading the paper.   
******   
The ride was gentle and both Abby and I fell back asleep on our way to our first change in York. It too about four hours to arrive there, then from York we traveled to Edinburg another hour or so north. We arrived to our destination around noon and headed to the Hotel Missoni to check in and freshen up a bit. I was traveling with Abby this week on her tour to Scotland, her first stop was here tomorrow night then the next day it was on to Glasgow then further north to Inverness and back to London. 

"Hey babe, what about we take a stroll around Edinburgh Castle?" Abby mention as we were unpacking her dress for the concert and my suit for tomorrow evening. 

"Yeah, that sounds good to me." I replied. As I hung my suit up and turned back to her. "It's a beautiful day for it. Sun is out and sky is clear." I picked my hat up and sunglasses and Abby grabbed her purse and took my hand. 

"We can just walk if you want instead of getting a cab. It's just a few blocks away." Abby suggested. 

"Okay, we've been sitting all day anyways." 

Abby and I headed up the hill to the castle and managed to keep our identity hidden all afternoon which made for a great afternoon. We walked through the Princess Street Gardens and strolled along the beautiful streets of Edinburgh. Abby had rehearsal at the Assembly Theater that evening and the theater provided us with food from The Standing Order down the road. The food was delicious and being able to watch Abby preform was a pleasure as always, she's going to be great tomorrow night. By the time we left, lighting and sound checks were all ready for the concert. 

"Sorry it's so late babe." It was nearly one in the morning by the time we were in a taxi heading back to the hotel.

"Don't worry about it. I wouldn't have wanted to be anywhere else except right there listening to you." I smiled.

"You're perfect." Abby smiled and rested her head on my shoulder.

"What time is the concert tonight?" 

"It's seven to eight thirty. Why?" Abby asked as we got out of the taxi after paying the fare.

"Just curious." I smirk.

"No you're not, you've got something planned." Abby looked up at me as we walked into the hotels lift. 

"Me? Nah." I chuckled.

"Yeah you do. Tell me!" Abby laughed.

"No. I can tell you what I have planned for tonight though." I leaned down and kissed her, the lift bell rang and the doors opened. I lifted Abby into my arms and headed down the hall to our room.   
***********  
Abby and I slept till nearly noon the day of the concert and had to head to the theater at four for prep so we ordered room service and lounged around with each other talking about different things and relaxing. 

She preformed beautifully of course and received tons of applause at the end of her set. It makes me so proud to see her on stage, that's my wife, talented and beautiful. I stood off behind the curtain and watched.

As soon as Abby bowed and walked off towards me her face lit up with her wonderful smile.

"You were bloody brilliant love!" I held my arms out as she came up to me and wrapped her arms around me. 

"Thank you babe. I wish you were at all of my concerts, my nerves are at ease when I know you are here." We walked back to her dressing room. 

"I wish I could see all of them. You have nothing to be nervous about you know, you always do fantastic." 

"Hush you." She smiled and we kissed.   
*************  
Over the next few days it was much the same, travel by train to our next stop, tour and rehearse then preform and on to the next stop. At the end if the week we finally arrived home in London again. We were exhausted from the days of going constantly and we didn't have much a break to recuperate before we both had more work to do. I start filming on Sherlock next week in Cardiff and then I've got tons of work to do at the production office with upcoming projects, so my time is limited to snuggle up to Abby and relax with friends. Abby had more concerts coming up soon too so she was busy practicing new pieces and gathering info on the theaters and city's she would be heading to. It was a busy time for us and hopefully we could manage some free time together soon. Abby has been very tired and fatigued lately so I'm hoping I can get her to take a break to relax, even if that means going over her head to her manager and getting him to cancel her concerts until she feels better. 

She's been sleeping an awfully lot and has been kinda moody lately, I asked her to go to the doctors but she couldn't get an appointment until I'm in Cardiff.  
*************  
"Do you want me to stay home with you for another day? I could ask Mark and Steven if they could hold off filming for another day." I had finished packing my bags, I'm leaving today for Cardiff and I'll be gone two weeks. 

"Honey, I'm fine and you can't hold off production for a day just so you can stay here and watch me sleep." Abby kissed and hugged me as we stood by the front door. 

"Call me if you need me to come home. I really wish you could come with me." I looked into her eyes. 

"I wish I could too but I can't, I'm performing tomorrow night at the National." She smiled and shook her head. "You worry to much." 

"And you don't worry enough." I smirked and kissed her again. "I've got to go. I love you and call me." 

"I love you too. Yeah yeah I will." Abby chuckled and blew a kiss to me as I headed down the front steps.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big changes are in store for the Cumberbatch's.

ABBY'S POV:  
***********  
Ben has been in Cardiff for three weeks now, he'll be home in a two days, and I can't wait. I've been feeling horrible lately and have wanted to do nothing but sleep. I had a doctors appointment the week that Benedict left but I canceled it and put it off to be in my head but now I'm not so sure. I've managed to still do my concerts but it's getting harder and harder to do them. All well maybe I'll feel better soon but today Amanda and I are having afternoon tea together at a small tea café down the street from the house. I'm getting ready to go now to meet her. 

My phone buzzes off alerting me of a text. It's Amanda.

Amanda: hey, I'm here now.

Me: I'll be there in a few minutes, leaving the house now. 

I grabbed my house keys and purse and left the house to run up the block and meet Amanda. I arrived shortly after to find Amanda sitting at a small table against the front window in the small café. 

"Hey sorry about the wait, really hard time getting up this morning." I laughed. 

"You look kinda pale, are you feeling bad?" Amanda asked, her eyebrows drawn together with concern. 

"I'm not feeling my best I will say that. I'll be fine once I get some tea." I shook her off as I tried to not think about how sick I felt. "So what has been going on with you?" I asked. 

"Nothing much, kids did well in school, martins off filming Sherlock of course. I was there last week and wrapped my scenes up so I'm back at home with the kids now that they are on break." Amanda sipped at her tea.

"Excuse me." I burped a little, that's been happing a lot too, much to my dismay.

"Abby, have you...maybe are you?" Amanda smirked a little.

"Maybe I'm what? Have I what?" I looked to her, perplexed. Amanda looked to my stomach and back up to me with her eyebrow raised.

"No. No, you don't think...? Do you? Oh Christ...no no no? Really?" I was starting to freak out a bit.

"Now now calm down, take a breath Abby. Maybe you should take a test. Couldn't hurt in checking."

"Woo, okay, you're right. Wow, I need... Oh god. I need air." I stood up to walk outside and Amanda paid the bill quickly then joined me and grabbed my arms to get me to stand still and not flip out.

"Abigail. Look at me. It's just a test. Do you have one at home?" Amanda looked into my eyes. 

"No, I never. I didn't think... Not now." I stuttered.

"Do you want me to go with you to get one?" Amanda asked.

"No. I'll...I'll go to the pharmacy next door." I looked up to Amanda, my face must have had worry written on it.

"Oh love, you'll be fine. Let me know the results okay?!?" Amanda smiled and hugged me tight.

"Yeah...oh Ben first but you next yes..." I nodded and walked to the pharmacy which was just next door. 

Amanda got in her car and left as I walked in the door. I found the aisle for family planning and bought a few test to have on hand. I was shaking, nerves coursing through me as I headed to the counter. 

"Hello there." The cashier said cheerfully.

"Hi." I tried to smile but I think I just managed to get her to think I was crazy as I spaced out. I paid her and took the bag and rushed like mad back to the house. I slammed the door shut and looked at one of the pregnancy tests. I tried some deep breathes, a lot of them actually. "Come on...just take it." I thought to myself. I could pass out any moment and probably will if I don't go take this bloody test. "Just do it dammit." I cursed and opened the box then ran into the bathroom and just did it, matter of fact I did two. I sat them both on the counter and washed my hands then paced the hall for far to long, each pass by the open door I looked at the tests. Three minutes, gone and finally it was time. My hands shook as I stepped into the bathroom again and looked at the test.  
***********  
BEN'S POV:  
***********  
What a hectic three weeks it's been, I'm finally heading home in a few days and I can't wait to see Abby. I can tell from the phone that she hasn't felt good and I'm worried about her. I just want to get back to her and take care of her since she's to stubborn to take care of herself.

"Hello?" My phone buzzes.

"Hey babe." Abby says.

"Hi love, I was just thinking of you. How are you feeling?" 

"Um...fine fine." 

"Abby...don't lie to me. I know you aren't, something is bothering you." 

"No it isn't. Everything is perfect love." 

"Lying. Tell me." 

"How about I just talk to you in person?" Abby said.

"I can't leave yet, I still have scenes to film today and tomorrow. Are you sick? Are you upset? I'll come home. I'll come right now." I spat out quickly.

"Ben, chill. Actually I have a surprise for you. When you get off tonight come to your hotel right away." She sounded as if she had something up her sleeve.

"What have you planned? What's going on?" 

"Deduce it Sherlock. Call me when you are on the way to the hotel. I love you." Abby giggled and hung up. 

"Abby..." I tried to say before she hung up. Damn I hate when she does that.   
**********  
ABBY'S POV:  
**********  
I took the train into Cardiff to see Benedict, I couldn't wait two days to tell him. 

Here I am pacing the floor of his hotel room. I called Mark to arrange for me to be added to Ben's room do I could get a key. I walked and walked until I couldn't walk anymore. I looked out the window at Cardiff bay and the studios where Ben was right now. I looked down to find myself wringing my hands together and stopped and stuffed them in my pockets. I grabbed a blank card at the train station here and bought some balloons to put in the room along with a little baby bottle that I put the test in. It was perfect the way I had set up everything but now it was up to me if I could go through with it and not tell. I sat the bottle on the small table in the room and on the card I wrote..."Hi I know we've never met before but you've thought a lot about me a lot and now your hopes and dreams are coming true, I can't wait to meet you Daddy!" I teared up as I wrote it and sealed the envelope. 

My phone is going off, it's probably Benedict. 

"Hello?" I answered.

"I'm on my way to the hotel now, I'm actually just a block away. Now tell me the surprise." Ben urged.

"Mr Impatient. You'll see soon enough. Let me know when you get it, got to go, love you." I hung up quickly or else I was going to spill the beans.

I paced some more, I sat on the bed, laid on the bed, sat in the chair, nothing was comfortable and my legs were to restless to stay still anyways. I walked more and more until a few minutes had passed and I hear the door opening. 

"Surprise!!" I smiled and ran to hug him.

"Oh gosh, what are you doing here? I thought you had a concert tonight. I'm so happy to see you." Ben lifted me in his arms and kissed me then pushed a piece of hair behind my ear. "Best surprise ever." He smiled.

"I'm not the surprise...here, maybe this will explain." I pulled the card off the table and handed it to him. He opened it quickly. The front of the card said "hello", he smiled and opened it and happily began reading. His smile faded as he read each line and tears formed in his yes. He looked to me again and looked to my stomach then back up to me. Tears slid down his face as he put the card on the table and fell to his knees in front of me. His hands lifted my shirt a little and then rested his hands on my sides before leaning in and kissing my stomach as he cried. 

"Are you happy?" I cried, he nodded and kissed my belly again before taking my hands and kissing them like I was royalty. He stood up and captured my lips in his. His eyes looked over me happily as we both cried. 

"Really?" Ben choked out.

"I'm pregnant Ben." I nodded excitedly.

"I'm gonna be a daddy? Me, a daddy?" I wiped his tears away and kissed him and nodded. 

"You're going to be a daddy." I said. Ben set his hand back on my stomach again. 

"My baby...our baby. You're going to be a mummy." Ben cried again. "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for love. We're going in this together and I'm just as emotional as you. I love you." I took his jaw in my hands.

"I love you with all my heart and soul Abigail. I love our sweet baby too." Ben rubbed my stomach gently and smiled.


	4. "Three Months"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby and Ben dodges the obsticals and joys of the first three months.

As soon as we got back to London Abby made an appointment with her OB/GYN and went in to get a blood test. I was able to take the day off of work to go with her thankfully.   
*****  
"Nervous?" I looked over to Abby in the chair beside me, bouncing her leg gently like she does when she is scared or nervous. 

"Hmm? Oh, no." She looked back straight ahead and I took her hand and held it, resting it on her restless leg. "Sorry." She looked down at my hand. 

"It's alright, I'm right here with you. It's hard to hide from me Abby." I gripped her hand tighter and looked to her. 

"Mrs. Cumberbatch." The nurse came out to get Abby. I kept a hold of her hand as we walked back to the lab. "You're here for a pregnancy test correct?" The nurse asked.

"Yes. I had a few positive over the counter test so I just want to make sure." Abby said softly. 

"Of course. Take a seat and straighten your arm out for me." The nurse said. I sat down beside Abby and held her hand gently. 

Soon the blood was drawn and the nurse showed Abby and I back to the waiting room to wait for the results and then for the doctor to talk to us. 

Time seemed to drag by once we sat out in the private waiting room, so quiet we could hear the clock ticking. Twenty minutes later we were called back and I held Abby's hand once again as we headed to the doctors office to chat and get the results. We waited another five minutes in there. 

"Abby, your leg." I smiled, she was bouncing her leg again.

"Oh, sorry. I don't realize I'm doing it." She replied. 

"It's alright. We all have our ticks." I kissed her hand. The door opened and I stood to shake the doctors hand. 

"Hello there Mr. & Mrs. Cumberbatch, it's nice to see you both. The doctor took his seat and I took mine again and held Abby's hand again. "So, results... It seems you'll be seeing a lot more of me Mrs. Cumberbatch, congratulations you're pregnant!" The doctor smiled wide and Abby teared up. 

"Honey." I turned my chair to her and held her in a hug again as I rubbed her back gently. "We're pregnant! For sure, we've got blood results that say it!" 

"I'm okay, I'm so happy. Sorry. Very emotional." Abby sniffled and collected herself. The doctor explained to us the different trimesters and what to expect and all about what to expect in the next few weeks like rocky hormones and morning sickness. We set up a ultra sound for a few weeks later when Abby would be fifteen weeks along. We took the copy of the results and headed out of the office the way we came in, in the back door.   
*******  
We headed home to spend the rest of the day resting up and spending time with each other. It was around three when I noticed I couldn't find Abby anywhere. 

"Abbs?" I called out, no response. I looked downstairs, no Abby. I headed upstairs and turned the corner to find Abby standing in the guest room doorway. "There you are. Are you alright?" I pressed my hand to her back.

"Perfect." She sighed contently.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Imagining the day we bring a baby into this room." She smiled and wrapped her arms around me. 

"What a glorious day it will be." I whisper against her lips then kissed her and bent down to kiss her belly, she rolled her eyes and chuckled.   
*******  
"Oh god..." Abby groaned as she leaned over the toilet, morning sickness had set in with a vengeance and Abby spent several minutes in this position throughout the day. Whoever named it morning sickness was sadly mistaken.

"Here, wipe your mouth and nose sweetheart." I handed a warm damp cloth to her. I felt so helpless, I couldn't do anything for her but be there and hold her hair and rub her back. 

"Ben, when will this stop..." She cried.

"It can still be another week or so darling." Abby was only at the end of her second month now, one more week and she would be three months pregnant and we could tell our family and friends. 

"I can't do this another week. I'm so over it..." Abby was cut off as she got sick again. I looked away and held her hair back. 

"It's like that hangover from our fourth date." I chuckled, trying to make her feel better. 

"No, this is worse. This hangover never goes away..." Abby sighed and rested her head in her hands. "You did this to me..." 

"I know, I'm sorry, but we both wanted this remember? You'll get through this phase soon, I promise." 

"Now?" 

"No, sorry babe." I frowned.

"Bah." She waved me off. I stood and helped her stand up. 

"Are you feeling good enough to get some toast or something?" I asked but Abby was green again and we went back to the toilet.   
********   
Abby's week had be horrible with the nausea and sickness but we were both happy we could finally say we were three months pregnant! We made a promise to keep it a secret until we reached this point and we've now invited Abby's parents and my parents over to dinner tonight so we could tell them the good news before telling our close friends tomorrow night at dinner. 

Abby had fixed tiny baby bottles with rolled up paper inside that read "I can't wait to meet you grandma/grandpa" two grandpa papers for my father and Abby's father, and two grandma papers for our mothers. Abby hid them until after dinner was finished and dessert was served.

"Abby, you don't want any wine?" Eve asked.

"No mum, I had some earlier today. I'm fine." Abby fibbed a bit. 

"Okay dear." Eve nodded. 

"So what have you two busy bees been up to?" My mum chimed in.

"Oh, nothing really." I answered.

"Any work?" She asked.

"No thankfully I managed to grab a few weeks off to spend with Abby." I said.

"I thought you said your schedule was packed." My mum never stops.

"It was but I needed a break, Abby needed a break and after being gone three months then three weeks I decided that I needed a break with my beautiful wife." I looked to Abby, smiled and kissed her forehead. 

"You're such a gentleman Benedict." Eve raised her glass to me before taking a sip and finishing the last little bit of her tart. 

"That meal was delicious darling." George, Abby's father said as he took his last bite. My father hummed in agreement and nodded.

"Very good." He said after taking a sip of wine.

"You've become quite the cook Abby." My mum smiled. 

"Thanks to you and my mum!" Abby smiled in return. I looked to Abby and looked to our hiding place for the bottles to get Abby to bring them to the table as I grabbed my phone and pulled up the video camera. 

"Ahh yes, um, Ben and I have a special surprise for you guys." Abby excused herself, the parents all looked on in confusion as I video recorded. Abby walked back with the four tiny bottles and set one in front of everything, the two pinks went to the grandmothers, the two blues to the grandfathers. "Go on, open them." Abby smiled happily. The four unscrewed the tops and pulled out the paper and unraveled it to read. 

"Oh my god! Really?!?" My mum jumped up.

"I'm going to be a grandma?!?" Eve jumped up and instead of hugging Abby and I, my mum and her hugged each other tightly and bounced together. Abby and I chuckled as we wiped tears away, the men had been silent so we turned to them to find the pair crying in their handkerchiefs. 

"Guys? Isn't there a couple that is making this happen that could use a hug?" I said as I stood up, video still recording. 

"Yes of course! My baby girl!" Eve ran to Abby and hugged her. 

"My wonderful boy!" My mum hugged me so tight I thought the wind my get knocked out of me. The woman exchanged places and the men got up with their eyes still bloodshot from crying. 

"Congratulations son, I can't believe it's finally happening, I'm going to be a grandpa." My dad hugged and patted me on the back. 

"I'm so proud honey." George hugged Abby and they two exchanged places. Then it was time for the four of them to hug each other and they started immediately talking about what they wanted to be referred to as and who was going to get what and our mums arranging shopping dates. Abby and I sat back and watched the four chit chat. 

"I think they are happy." Abby laughed.

"What gave you that idea?" I winked and kissed her.  
********  
The next night we headed out to The Ivy club to meet up with Tom, Martin, Amanda, and James to announce our news. 

"How are you feeling today darling?" I asked Abby. 

"Well this afternoon I smelled a pizza cooking as I took a walk and I lost it." Abby wrinkled her nose up as we got in the car. I had to leave her today as I needed to attend to some important business at SunnyMarch, I hated to leave her and I even offered to work from home but she insisted I go in. 

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry." I took her hand after pulling out of the drive. "Maybe it will all be settled soon." 

"Not soon enough." Abby grumbled. "I hope I can hold it together at dinner. I might have to excuse myself quickly." Abby looked out the window as we pulled onto the main street. 

"I made the reservations with a note to sit at the table closer to the restrooms since I figured it may be an issue." 

"Thank you. You're a great husband." I thought I could hear Abby sniffle so I cut my eyes quickly over to her to find her crying. 

"Hey, hey now. What's wrong darling? Did you need me to take you home?" I asked quickly as I tried to find a spot to pull over into. I finally did and shut the car off and turned to Abby to take her hand in mine. "Honey, please tell me." I wiped her tears from her cheeks.

"It's stupid." She shook her head and looked down. 

"I'm sure it isn't love, tell me." I tilted her chin up so she would look at me. 

"You're a great husband and I'm such a terrible wife, look at me I'm a mess. I'm sick constantly and I haven't been able to work lately and you've been so great to me and risking your own career to stay home with me." Abby sobbed. 

"Darling, no, no I won't hear this talk. You are the perfect wife Abigail. I love you so much and I don't want you to work right now, you aren't able to. I hate seeing you this sick and if I can stay home and take care of you then I will risk losing everything in the process because I care about you and I love you and you are carrying the most precious gift I could ever get, our baby, and you and he or she means the world to me. This is just hormones talking honey, you'll be just fine. Okay?" I leaned in and kissed her and wiped her tears away again, she nodded and took some tissues from her pocketbook to clean up her eyes and blow her nose.

"I'm sorry. You're right. My hormones are a mess." Abby sniffled and chuckled lightly. 

"See, you're feeling better already. I'll always be here for you Abby. Now let's get going, we've got guest waiting for us."

We arrived at the club about ten minutes later and were taken to our table where everyone was already seated. 

"Hey guys, sorry for the delay." I spoke up as I pulled Abby's chair out for her and then took my seat. 

"That's okay, we weren't expecting you on time anyways Ben, no offense." James laughed. 

"Yeah Ben will be late to his own funeral." Martin joined in, making us all laugh. 

"Actually guys this time it was my fault." Abby interjected. 

"Wow! Really? You are always on time." James said and Amanda nodded in agreement. 

"Yeah, my fault. Sorry guys." Abby sighed and looked down to her lap, I took her hands under the table and squeezed gently and then shook my head to our guest to give them the heads up to not press the matter.

"So, what have you guys been up to? James, any new concerts?" I asked to change the subject.

"Yeah, we've been super busy getting new city's signed up and venues hired." James replied. 

"So I've heard you've been sick Abby, are you feeling better?" Tom asked.

"Oh, yeah a bit better. I'm hanging in there thanks to my wonderful husband." Abby replied.

"I've heard you canceled some of your concerts because of it." James added.

"Yeah, unfortunately I had no choice." Abby smiled and then looked to Amanda. "How have the kids been enjoying summer break? Can you believe they start back next month?" 

"They've been driving us insane but we've been taking them up to the lakes region for weekend getaways and they've been having a few impromptu visits to their aunts and uncles." Amanda laughed. 

The waitress came up and took our orders and we all chatted more. Abby looked to me and raised an eyebrow to question if we should go ahead and tell them, I nodded and cleared my throat. 

"Um, we actually asked you four to meet us here tonight because we have a bit of news." I kept from smiling to keep them on their toes.

"Is it serious?! Does this have to do with you being sick Abby?" Tom asked quickly. Everyone except Amanda was concerned, I think she had a clue about what our news was. 

"Well yeah it's serious but it isn't bad news. Abby..." I looked to her to pick up.

"I hope you guys get used to being aunt and uncles! We're having a baby!" Abby smiled wide and I hugged and kissed her as the others all cheered and got up to come give us a hug. 

"Finally mate! You're going to be a father." Tom hugged me right and patted me on the back. 

"I knew it! Oh Abby this is so wonderful!" Amanda hugged Abby with a huge grin on her face. 

"Congratulations you two, you are going to be great parents. Don't you worry about a thing Abby, Ben has prepared for this role for years." Martin chuckled and hugged Abby gently. 

"You are going to be a wonderful mum." Tom kissed her cheek and hugged her gently. 

"I guess we'll have a new member to the pianist family." James chuckled and gave us both hugs. 

We all took a seat again around the table and we were all smiling and Abby and I along with Amanda wiped our tears of joy. 

"Oh you guys this is amazing news." Amanda said cheerfully. "So that's why you two have been off so much." She added.

"Yeah, morning sickness is a bitch." Abby said. 

"How far along are you?" Tom asked.

"I'm three months and three days." She looked so happy. "Amanda please tell me I'm almost out of the endless nausea and sensitive nose." 

"Everyone is different but mine cut off at a little over three months in my first pregnancy. Maybe you'll be out of it very soon. The nose thing though, that will last a little while but you won't get nauseous from it most of the time." Amanda tried to sound promising. 

"I hope this stuff stops soon, it's been hell these last couple of months. I'm ready to enjoy pregnancy." 

"I'm ready to see you happy and feeling well again." I added and kissed Abby's hand. 

"So how do you plan on telling the press? You know they'll be dying for information." Martin asked.

"Right now I think we'll try to keep it secret until Abby starts to show more." I answered. 

"Are you showing at all now?" Amanda asked. 

"Yeah you haven't noticed? Look at my puffy belly." Abby poked her belly a little.

"I don't see it either Amanda, she swears she's got a pooch there but I don't see it." I looked at Abby's stomach and placed my hand on it for a moment, Abby rolled her eyes and chuckled. 

"He's already kissing and holding my stomach constantly, he even talks to it. He doesn't know that I know but I've woken up in the middle of the night to find him resting his ear on my stomach and whispering." Abby said and everyone laughed and some even awed.

"You knew I did that?" I smiled to Abby.

"Yeah, I didn't say anything because it's so cute and sweet and makes me see what a great father you'll be."

"Thank you sweetheart." I kissed her.

"Oh get a room." Martin chimed in and we all laughed heartily.


	5. Month Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The first ultra sound is done causing a bunch of fluffy moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long guys, I've been through some very rough things and I have been away on holiday for a week and had several prompts to fill. Sorry again!

We are one week away from another OB/GYN appointment, I'm told we will get to hear the baby's heartbeat this time and finally get to see it and I can't wait. We hadn't had an ultra sound yet so it would be the first time of seeing the baby. Abby's just starting to show a little more now and I'm loving it. I still listen and whisper to our baby while Abby lays in bed or sleeps. I've made arrangements to stay in London for the duration of her pregnancy, I don't want to miss a thing. Thankfully Abby is feeling much better and wants to get back to work but I've put my foot down on that subject, it's not going to happen, not until after the baby is born. We've been keeping a low profile and managing to keep the pregnancy under wraps from the public. We aren't ready to tell just yet. We have a interview next month with Harpers Bazaar so we'll spill the beans then. 

"Morning sweetheart, you okay?" I looked up from my tea cup and paper. 

"Morning darling, yes, just fine." Abby nodded and started to fix a cup of tea. I hopped up quickly to fix it for her.

"Sit sit." I said as I took the kettle from her.

"Ben, I'm pregnant, not dying." Abby rolled her eyes.

"I know, but let me take care of you. It's the least I can do after all. You are holding a beautiful gift for me and I want to pamper you." I smiled and winked as I sat her decaf tea down. I had been making her eat right and taking walks around the block together in the early mornings together. I wanted everything perfect. 

"Oh, have you heard the latest?" Abby chuckled.

"No, what is it?" I asked.

"Our parents are already discussing when our baby is going to spend the night or weekend at their houses. Your mum said she wants a week with the baby in Greece when they get older. She said we could come along but I'm pretty sure she wants it to be just the baby, her and Tim." Abby and I laughed. 

"Tom has already informed me that as uncle he will get a few weekends with the baby and that he has plans to spoil them." I laughed. Everyone was so excited for the baby to come. 

"It seems we might need to lock ourselves away for a time after the baby is born." Abby chuckled.

"Until they are sixteen maybe..." I added with a smirk.   
*********  
"Welcome Mrs and Mr. Cumberbatch, please follow me." The nurse directed us to a room with the ultra sound machine set up in it.   
"Have a lie down on the table Mrs. Cumberbatch and lift your shirt up and pull your pants down just under your belly. You can cover up with this." The nurse handed Abby a paper blanket and Abby did as instructed. I took a seat by her side on a rolling stool and held Abby's hand. "The doctor will be in shortly." 

"Thanks." Abby and I both replied.

"We finally get to hear our baby's heartbeat." I smiled wide.

"I can't wait. I'm so excited. I've heard it's emotional though." Abby nodded and smiled back.

"Of course. Now we are going to have photo proof of our baby but today, we're also going to hear their heart beating, we can hear that it's really real not just some place on a photo." I was already getting emotional.

"Record it and send to our parents?" Abby asked.

"Sounds great." I pulled my phone out and got a video up so I could hit record when the ultra sound started.

"Abigail, Benedict, so nice to see you both again. Are we ready to see the baby and to hear the baby's heart beat?" The doctor came in.

"More than ready." I replied excitedly. I pressed the record button on the phone to being the video.

"Well let's get going then." The doctor took a seat and spread the jelly on Abby's stomach before placing the device and rolling it around. She searched for the baby for a moment and finally she smiled. "Mum, Dad, meet your little baby." 

"Oh..."Abby teared up and cried just a little. 

"It's so tiny but, it's our baby. Our baby Abby." I leaned up and kissed her. "I love you." I was crying now. My tears dropped into her forehead and I wiped them away. 

"Are we ready to hear the heartbeat now?" The doctor asked.

"Yes...yes please." Abby choked out. The doctor switched a button and sound played, lots of swishing and swashing but then the best sound came to our ears. The small *thump thump* of our baby's heart. 

"Sweetheart." I cried and kissed Abby's hand. "It's beautiful." I was having a hard time holding the phone steady as emotion took me over. Abby cried happily and squeezed my hand in hers.

"I love you." Abby said softly through her tears.

"I love you." I said back in the same way. 

"We'll print some photos for you guys and then send you on your way, okay?" The doctor excused herself after cleaning Abby's belly up. 

"Thank you." We both tried to collect ourselves. I stood up as Abby sat on the side of the table. I held her cheeks and pressed a big kiss to her forehead and smiled goofily as I leaned away to look at her face. Her smile was just as wide as mine. 

We got our photos of the ultra sound and left the office to head straight to my parents place.   
******  
Arriving at their door I knocked and soon my mum answered ushering us in. 

"What brings you two over for such a lovely surprise?" My mum asked as we took a seat on the sofa. 

"Well mum." Abby pulled out one of the photos and smiled huge as she handed it to my mum. She gasped as she took it and teared up. 

"Oh my gosh puppet!" My mum got up and hugged me tightly then Abby was next. 

"I've also got video." I pulled my phone out and called my dad in from the garden to watch along. 

By the end of the video we were all crying again now and hugging each other repeatedly. 

We stayed for dinner and then Abby and I came home and crashed on the couch for cuddles and small talk.

"Ben?" Abby said, I was running my fingers along her arm as I had my hand around her back.

"Hmm?" 

"Do you ever worry about being a father? Becoming parents?" Abby asked.

"Mmm. Sometimes yes. It's only natural though dear as first time parents. Are you?" 

"Very." She replied.

"Don't be. Tell me." 

"I'm so scared I'll screw up something. Babies are so tiny and fragile, how do you handle one? Will it just come to us or will we just figure it out in trial and error?" 

"Abby, calm down. Our parents raised us, we turned out pretty well. They can help us out with things, besides, we'll figure it out." I said and Abby chuckled. 

"You're great, such a wonderful husband." Abby turned to kiss just under my jaw. 

"Abby?" 

"Hmm?"

"I love you." 

"I love you more than you'll ever know."   
*********


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby and Ben sit down for an interview with Harpers Bazaar and we find out what they're expecting!

***Its 2:00am and my dog keeps kicking me as he tries to sleep. I guess I'm disturbing him. Do forgive me if you come across any spelling and grammar mistakes I didn't read this before posting it.***  
_________________________________

Wow what a month it's been! Last month we got to hear the baby's heartbeat which thrill Abby and I. We spent a week visiting friends almost nightly letting them hear the recording I made of the ultrasound. Of course everyone cheered and teared up while watching it though. 

Abby's five months along now and today we have our interview with Harpers Bazaar. It's conveniently going to be shot here at home on our rooftop garden. 

"Ugh! I look so fat..." Abby groaned as she looked at herself in the full length mirror in bedroom. 

"You do not love, you look beautiful just like always." I came up behind her and wrapped my arms around to her belly. 

"You have to say that though or you'd get in trouble. Tell me, honestly, do I look fat?" Abby stepped away and turned around to face me. 

"No, you do not look fat." I looked her straight in the eyes before leaned in and kissing her forehead. Abby sighed as she walked to the bed before falling backwards onto it. Her hands found their way to her belly which was just starting to show noticeably now. I walked over to stand at her legs and lean over, my arms holding me up at her sides. "I know you don't believe me love but you do look beautiful, I swear it. Our baby has to grow, and as they do you're going to grow even more beautiful! Now get up, get dressed and let's prepare for the interview and photo shoot." I took her hands and pulled her up to sit on the edge. 

I helped Abby stand and she headed for her closet to get a dress she had picked out for this occasion, a lavender blossom knot front dress from Seraphine in London. She slipped it on and walked back out to the mirror. "No..." She mumbled and huffed. 

"Honey, yes! I love it! Wear it." I said as I peaked out from the closet where I was trying to get my outfit together. I got dressed and joined Abby again, still standing in front of the mirror. "Honey, you look perfect." I smiled and kissed her neck from behind. I heard a knock at the door just then so I left Abby so I could go answer it. "I'm sure they are here darling. Go on to the garden, I'll be up in a moment." I called as I headed downstairs. 

"Hello. Welcome, come in please." I opened the door to the photographer and his crew and the interviewer. "You all can head up to the roof, Abby's there waiting for us." I smiled warmly and led the way to the roof. 

"Hello everyone. Nice to see you." Abby said as she saw us walk out. 

"Abby, you look radiant!" Kate, the interviewer said as she hugged her. 

"Thank you, I just wish I felt as good as you guys say I look." Abby laughed. "Shall we start the interview while the crew gets set up?" 

"Sounds great." Kate replied.

"Let's go over here and have a seat so we're out of their way." I recommended and then placed a hand on Abby's back as we walked over to a table set and sat down. 

"First off we want to thank you both for welcoming us into your home and letting us be the first to know about your pregnancy and the first to share your happy news with your fans. Let's start out with you Benedict, we've known for years you've wanted to be a father, how does it feel to finally be having a child?" 

"It's simply amazing, every morning I wake up and thank my beautiful wife and the powers that be for her and our little baby." 

"Abby, how did you reveal the news to Ben? How did he react?" Kate asked.

"Well I found out that I was pregnant while Ben was away on the Sherlock set but I couldn't wait till he got home to tell him so I took the train to Cardiff and surprised him in his hotel room. I gave him a card that said "Hi I know we've never met before but you've thought a lot about me a lot and now your hopes and dreams are coming true, I can't wait to meet you Daddy!" I'll always remember his face when it clicked and he realized what it meant. He got to his knees and kissed my stomach as we both cried happily." Abby wiped a few tears away from her eyes, as did I. 

"What has it been like for you Abby? Have you been sick a lot or has it be easy? Benedict been taking care of you?" 

"I was very sick the first few months of my pregnancy but thankfully that's passed and now I just get a little nauseous every once in awhile. Ben has been a dream, he helps me with everything. When I was sick constantly he would stand by me and rub my back, give me encouraging words and damp cloths to clean myself with. He's been through it all with me, from the joyful highs to the horrible lows and I can't thank him enough." Abby smiled and turned to me. "I love babe, thank you for everything." I gave her a kiss on the nose. "I find him in the mornings laying his head on my stomach and whisper to the baby, it's very sweet. He's already so in love with the baby." 

"Ben, how has it been to see your wife developing and have you two done an ultrasound yet?" 

"It's amazing to see Abby growing as she carries our child, it's fascinating. The miracle of life is happening right in front of me everyday. Last month we got our first ultrasound done and got to hear the baby's heartbeat, I don't know who was more emotional that day, Abby or I. We'll have another one in a few weeks and we hopefully get to see what the gender is." 

"That must be very exciting. What do you both think it will be?"

Abby looked to me first. "I think a girl." I said. "And I think a boy." Abby added. "As long as he or she is happy and healthy then I'm happy." I states and Abby agreed. The interview went on for a little longer and then the photos were shot, they all turned out really nice and we decided to get a few for ourselves to have in our home. It was a long day but a good one. After the crew left we got comfy again, or I should say Abby got comfy again, opting to don her favorite pajama bottoms and tee shirt before coming down for dinner. 

"Sooo much better." Abby breathed a sigh of relief. 

"Good, I hate to see you uncomfortable." I said as I gathered some food to cook for the two of us. 

"Well I pretty much stay uncomfortable but it's still nice to be in comfy clothes." 

"You're sore?" I asked over my shoulder.

"Yeah my back and legs are starting to hurt is all, all perfectly normal at this stage. I'm carrying a one pound football around all the time." Abby went to grab for a pot on a shelf above the sink.

"No no no no. Go sit down, I've got this." I grabbed it for her and pointed into the living room for her to go sit down and relax. 

"Don't kill us with whatever you make." Abby laughed.

"Remember I've gotten better at cooking now! You're in capable hands." I looked around the kitchen as I searched for my next ingredient and pan that I would need.

"Mmm hmm." Abby replied and she sat down on the sofa.

Thirty minutes later dinner was finished and smelled very good, much to my relief. "Abby, dinner is ready." I said but got no response. "Abbs?" I called again, still nothing.   
I decided to take a look in the living room and found Abby curled up on the sofa fast asleep. I smiled and headed back to the kitchen to put our diner in some containers to cool and put away until Abby woke up. She has been very exhausted lately so I decided to let her sleep and I took the time to do some reading in the chair by window.  
*******  
"Ben, we've got to leave in five minutes. Are you ready?" Abby called upstairs to me. 

"Coming now." I headed down the stairs quickly and grabbed my keys and helped Abby to the car. "Still think it's a boy?" I asked her as I sat in the car and buckled up.

"I don't know...I'm leaning towards a girl now. What about you?" Abby replied, a small smile on her face.

"I still think it's a girl." I nodded. A few moments later we arrived at the doctors office and headed in the backdoor and to the ultrasound room. Abby sat on the table and laid back, pulled her pants down to just under her belly and her top up to just under her breast. 

"Morning guys. How are you?" The doctor came in.

"Very well, very excited." Abby replied happily.

"Did you guys want to know the sex of the baby?" The doctor asked.

"Yes!" I replied quickly and she and Abby laughed. 

"Yes please." Abby chuckled. The doctor began with the jelly then with the wand and soon our baby appeared on the screen, the beautiful swishing and swashing and the little thump thump of the baby's heart filled the room. 

"The baby looks really well, it's developing on schedule and their heart is very strong, healthy and happy. Now to see what you may be having..." The doctor moved the wand around a bit more. "Well from the looks of it you're having a...GIRL!" Abby and I both teared up. "I don't see anything there so it's almost 100% a girl, maybe like 99% certain. 

"A girl, Ben. Daddy's little girl." Abby smiled as tears traced down her cheeks.

"She'll always be my little girl. No dating till your forty young lady." I said to Abby's stomach as the doctor cleaned her up. 

After getting out of the doctors office Abby and I decided to head home and take a walk in the park for a little bit to get some fresh fall air, September in London, the trees were turning their brilliant shades of yellow, reds and oranges. The Heath was always pretty but it came alive in a different manner during the fall. 

"I can't wait to stroll our little girl through these paths in the spring when the weather warns again." Abby said, we held hands and walked slowly through along the paths.

"Imagine our baby girl playing on the playground. Running around and having fun. Falling down and getting ouchies that we will kiss to make them better." I said.

"I wonder who she'll be like? You or me?" 

"For our sakes I hope she's like you. I was a handful growing up, just ask my mum and dad." We laughed. 

"I've heard stories, lots of them. Running around in flower beds and using your mothers sitting room as a gymnasium. Rambunctious little bloke weren't you?" Abby beamed up at me. 

"Terror is more like it..." I chuckled lightly. 

"Ah, it's the boy in you. Your goofy ways still come through today and I wouldn't want it any other way." Abby and I finished our walk and headed to The Wells for some dinner before heading back home and relaxing in bed. It had become a bonding time as we laid there. I would put cocoa butter lotion on Abby's stomach to help with the tight and itchy skin. We'd talk about our fans reactions and how lovely they've all been to us, supporting us and sending in donations to charities instead of gifts which we love to hear. We would discuss the nursery plans and how we wanted to decorate it. Sometimes we would just cuddle with each other and make one another laugh. It was a perfect way to end our days.

"Oh!" Abby placed her hand on her stomach. 

"What's wrong?" I asked quickly.

"I just felt the baby move." Abby smiled to me. 

"Really? Did it hurt?" I asked.

"No not really, it just felt...odd I guess you could say." Abby giggled a little. I scooted down to lay by her belly. 

"Hello little one, it's your dad. It's almost bedtime and here you are moving about all willy nilly. Maybe you will be like me huh? A little ball of energy? I wish I could feel you move, maybe soon. Love you sweetheart, goodnight." I let my fingers glide over Abby's tight belly and placed a kiss on top of it. 

"Goodnight Ben. I love you." Abby said.

"Goodnight darling. I love you too." I crawled back up to Abby and gave her a kiss before settling down in bed with Abby in my arms.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Abby tell the family what the baby will be and emotions run high between Abby and Benedict.

Last week Abby and I found out the sex of the baby! Oh we were so so happy and could hardly wait to tell everyone but we made ourselves wait and stay a little distant from friends and family until our dinner party we had planned for the reveal. The party was tonight and Abby and I have been planning all week between my busy schedule. My work kept me out a lot recently, I was still in London and came home every night but it was very late by the time I got in bed beside Abby. Planning couple time was very challenging lately to say the least but we always tried to make time for each other. I told my boss that I was very sorry but today I was staying at home with my wife to help her out, Thankfully my boss is great and let me off the hook for a day. 

"Ben, could you go to the bakery and pick up the fairy cakes for desert tonight? The delivery driver there is out sick today." Abby asks as she comes in from the kitchen and into my library nook. 

"Yeah, sure can." I stand, kiss her on the forehead and grab my keys to head out for the bakery. It's only a block down the road so I just decided to walk since the order for fairy cakes wasn't that big. We invited both of our parents, Tom, Martin and Amanda and a few others but due to other engagements they couldn't make it.   
"I'm picking up an order for Cumberbatch." I said as I approached the counter.

"A dozen fairy cakes right?" The woman asked while picking up a cake box.

"Yes ma'am." I replied and prepared to pay the bill. 

"Are these okay?" The woman opened the top of the box to allow me to see them. 

"They look wonderful, thank you." I replied and paid the bill before gathering the box and headed back home to finish preparations for the party. Within a few minutes I was back at home and Abby had gotten tons finished. "Abby, you should have waited for me to get home." I sat the cakes down quickly in the kitchen and took the plates we got for our wedding from her hands. "These are too heavy for you..." 

"Really Benedict, it's alright. They aren't that heavy." She tried to argue.

"You were carrying six of them at one time. Way to many..." I sat a plate at each setting around our dining table. 

"You worry too much." Abby grumbled. She's been a bit emotional lately but I'm assured it's all normal and okay as long as she relaxes and doesn't bottle the emotions up. 

"I know, but you knew that before you married me. You're stuck with me know Mrs. Cumberbatch." Walking back to Abby and putting my hand on her waist then leaning down and kissing her forehead. "Now, go sit down, I've got this. Our guests will be here soon." 

"Ben please, I can help you. I'm capable off doing something." Abby got angrier now.

"You did, you set the table except the plates and you decorated, all while I was out getting the cakes! Go. Sit. Down." I took her hands and pulled her towards the sofa making her sit once there and then heading back off to finish the food prep. Abby and I had made the dinner stuff earlier today and now it was heating up in the oven and on the stove. 

"What am I suppose to do now?" Abby called into the kitchen for me.

"Nothing. Sit, relax." I replied while I checked the casserole. "Ouch!" I exclaimed when I hit the dish with my thumb, burning it. 

"Ben?" Abby called.

"I'm fine!" I replied quickly hoping she wouldn't get up and come check. A moment later she walked into the kitchen, one eyebrow raised with suspicion as I was running water over the little burn.

"Fine, Ben? Let me see." Coming up to my side and taking my hand gently in hers to take a look. "Oh Ben. You'll probably get just a little blister but you'll be fine. Oh and love, let me get this." Abby smirked, kissed me and went about finishing dinner. The doorbell rang soon after and Abby ask for me to go get it.

"Coming." I called as I walked down the hallway towards the front door.   
"Hi." I opened it to find my parents. 

"Hello dear. How are you two today?" Mum asked, walking in and hanging her coat up followed by dad. 

"We're okay, been cooking all morning." I replied, shutting the door and returning to the kitchen to help Abby. 

"Hello Abby, how are you feeling dear?" Mum asked.

"Hi Wanda, I'm feeling fine. Ben has been hovering too much though, he won't let me do anything." Abby huffed and rolled her eyes. "Took me to the sofa, made me sit down then came in here and burnt himself. It's sweet he's so concerned and protective but Wanda, it gets on your nerves." The both of them laughed.

"I'll get rid of him dear don't you worry. Ben, Timothy, go have a chat in the living room and let us women do the perpetration. I think your wide could use a break for a little while." My mum ushered my dad and I out to the living room and wouldn't let us back in to help. "I'll help her son, go and get the door, i think someone just pulled up." Just like that my mum was back chatting with Abby. The door bell rang and I went to answer it. 

"Hello. Eve, the women are in the kitchen chatting if you'd like to see them. I've been banned from the room so the guys are in the living room." It was Abby's parents, Eve and George. They had come up from Lyme Regis yesterday to spend the night in town and be here for the party today. Soon Tom, Amanda and Martin arrived now all the guest were present. Amanda and Eve had joined my mum and Abby in the kitchen while Tom, Martin, my dad and myself chatted. 

"Got yourself thrown out then?" Martin asked while chuckling. 

"Apparently showing concern for your pregnant wife is something that you shouldn't do." I rolled my eyes, leaning forward in my chair and resting my elbows on my knees.

"Ahh, yeah mate, sometimes it's best to back off or get your head bit off. Six months is a tricky month." Martin laughed and shook his head as he remembered when Amanda was pregnant. 

"Perhaps it's best to lay off for a little while son. Give her space, let her do some things herself as long as they aren't harmful to her or the baby." Dad urged.

"She was carrying six porcelain plates at one time when I came home from picking up the cakes. Those things are heavy. She had the while place decorated too. She's doing way to much. I made her sit down out here while I finished dinner but then I burnt my thumb." 

"Boys, dinner is ready." My mum said, holding the casserole dish in her hands and taking it to the table. "Abby love, take a seat and let us handle this." 

"I can help." She said, refusing to sit down. 

"Abigail..." I said sternly and took her hand to guide her to her seat. From the look Martin, Tom and my dad gave me I knew I probably shouldn't have done that. 

"Excuse us...for a moment..." Abby said harshly, pulling me towards the kitchen and leaving our guest worried about what was going to happen. 

"Ab..." I started but got cut off when Abby started to chew into me.

"I can't believe you Benedict! You're treating me like a damn child! Being pregnant doesn't mean I can't do anything by myself! You have got to let me have space!" I stared at her in disbelief, Abby never raises her voice to anyone. It was after she looked to my face that she started to cry, and cry hard. I didn't have a clue what to say or do so I just wrapped my arms around and held her to my chest as she sobbed. Rubbing my hand over her hair gently trying to calm her down. 

"Honey, please." I whispered in her ear. "Please stop crying." She was weeping so much that I was concerned for the health of the baby. The doctors told her to try and stay as calm as possible but to not bottle up emotion as that was even worse. Even still, I was not about to tell her that right now. I looked up to see Amanda come into the kitchen with a small frown on her face. 

"Go on Ben, I'll talk her 'round." Amanda took Abby to the small kitchen table and sat her down. I headed back out to join our guest and took my seat quietly, everyone avoided staring but all was quiet and a bit uncomfortable. 

"Um...sorry about that." I said quietly, wiping my eye of the tear that had started to form. How could I upset my wife so bad...all I wanted to do was help. "Someone say something please..." I looked around. 

"Ben, she will be alright. Maybe some space is all she needs." My mum said first. 

"I know you're protective by nature, Ben but Abby is independent and always has been. She needs space and time, she'll calm down soon and she'll be less snappy too." Eve added. 

"Treat her as your wife son, not as a child. You'll have plenty of time to treat your child as a child in a few months." My dad chuckled. 

"Thank you guys. I just, I'm just trying to care for her. Make her comfortable and keep her healthy." I said. 

"Ben." Amanda poked her head out of the kitchen doorway and motioned for me to come with her. Standing up right away I followed her back to the small kitchen table that sat in the corner. Abby had finally stopped crying and stood up to hug me as I got closer. 

"I'm so sorry Ben." She sniffled. "I've just been under stress with this baby and I let it all go on you today and I'm sorry..." I hugged and held her tight again, kissing the top of her head softly. 

"I'm sorry love. I should have given you more space." I mumbled close to her ear. Amanda had left the room to join the others. "Are you ready now?" I asked, pulling her back to look at me. She nodded and we kissed before heading back to the dining area. 

"Sorry you had to hear that everyone. Please, let's eat and move in." Abby took her seat by my side at the center of the table and everyone dug in while happily chatting.   
**********  
"Thanks everyone for coming tonight, it means a lot to Abby and I to have you all here to celebrate with us. We wanted to share some news with everyone." I spoke to our guest as we took seats in the living room, Abby and I had remained standing for the time being, and I held the fairy cakes on a platter to pass out to everyone. 

"We've been trying to stay distant all week because we wanted to reveal our news tonight in a special way. We had these fairy cakes made and in the center it's either filled with blue or pink icing which will reveal the sex of the baby." Everyone smiled brightly and a few "awe's" were heard from the ladies. I walked around and handed everyone one and then sat back beside Abby. 

"Alright, take a bite." I said and everyone did so instantly, anxious to see what we were having. 

"Oh my god! It's a girl!!" Eve stood up quickly before even finishing her cake and came over to kiss Abby on her forehead several times and I followed soon after. My mum did much the same and hugged me tightly, little joyful tears in her eyes just as they were in almost everyone's. 

"Congratulations love." Amanda hugged Abby. 

"A girl! She's going to be spoiled from the start." Tom laughed as he came to give me a hug and patted me on the back. 

"Congrats mate, you're going to be an amazing father." Martin said with a smile.

"Thank you." Both Abby and I said several times. The rest of the evening we discussed the nursery decor and what Abby and I needed to buy now and what we'd like for the baby shower. The grandmothers chatted with Amanda and Abby while Tom, Martin, my dad and I chatted. After helping clean up the guest left Abby and I to head to bed as it was nearing 10:30 and our nightly couples time. 

"I'm sorry about earlier babe." Abby said while she rested her back up against a pillow on the headboard. I laid beside her in bed running my hand over her growing belly. 

"It's alright, I'm sorry too." I looked up to Abby's face and took her hand to rest it on her belly under mine. 

"I shouldn't have gone off on you like I did. It's important to make you feel necessary in this pregnancy and I haven't done that very well." Abby sniffled as she started to cry once again. I shuffled up to sit beside her quickly. 

"Abby, please darling, don't cry." I let her rest her head on my shoulder as I wrapped my arms around her, rubbing small circles across her back. "I feel needed honey, I always do. It's alright." 

"Really?" She asked, a slight sharp breath in shook her body a little.

"Positive. Lie down with me. "It's been a long day." I scooted down in the bed and Abby did the same. Her belly had gotten to big to sleep facing me comfortably so she faced the other way and I snuggled up to her back then laying my arm over her side to her belly where I rested my hand protectively against it. "Goodnight love." I kissed her ear. 

"Goodnight babe, I love you." She kissed the arm she was resting her head on at the moment. 

"I love you more."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We join Abby and Ben for Christmas!

Sorry for the massive wait for this chapter! Thank you all for hanging in there and I'm sorry for any mistakes (I'm sure it is tons). Enjoy everyone!

Poem found here: http://www.familyfriendpoems.com/poem/41770  
_________________________________

Laying in bed with Abby in my arms was my favorite way to wake up in the mornings, her soft breaths could and would lull me back to sleep if I didn't keep myself awake. Resting my hand over Abby's baby bump I caressed it lightly, it had become my morning routine. 

"Good morning little one." I said quietly against Abby's belly. "Sleep well? You must have, mummy slept all night long." Every once in awhile I would poke gently to try to get my baby girl to respond but it was still a bit too early. I ran my fingers softly over the tight skin just happy to spend some time quietly reflecting on our last few years, our whirlwind romance, our wonderful first year and a now expecting our first child. It's something I've wanted for so long and it was finally coming true. 

"Ben..." A sleepy Abby mumbled as she woke up. 

"Shhh baby, go back to sleep." I said softly and got up to her side and laid down, pressing a kiss to both eyelids sweetly and brushed the hair from her face. 

"What time is it?" She said sleepily and turned to look at the clock, a strand of hair falling back over her face. I took her shoulder and pressed it back to the bed gently and tucked the piece of hair behind her ear.

"Shh, don't worry what time it is. It's only 5:00 AM. I'm going to go for a run and I'll be back shortly." I kissed her forehead and then kisses her baby bump before getting up and changing into some workout gear and doing some stretches before heading out the door and towards the Heath.   
****  
"Hi dear, I'm home." 

I called out as I walked in the house. I could smell eggs and bacon coming from the kitchen so I headed down the hall and walked up behind Abby who stood at the sink. Wrapping my arms around her and pulling her gently to my body, I rested my hands over her baby bump.

"Hmm smells delicious, dear." I said softly next to her ear before kissing her cheek. 

"Yes, our little one thinks breakfast sounds like a great idea." Abby chuckled when our little girl kicked my hand. 

I turned Abby around and knelt down on my knees, pressing a kiss to Abby's stomach. 

"Someone is hungry this morning aren't they?" I caressed her belly gently, tracing the areas where the baby kicked. 

"Okay, baby isn't the only one that's hungry, mummy is too." Abby chuckled and took my hand as I stood up. 

"Ah, yes of course darling." I put my hand at the small of my back and guided Abby to the table. 

"Let me help you, I can fix my own plate you know." 

"No, sit, I'm going to serve you breakfast, so sit." I pulled the chair out for Abby and she sat down as I prepared our breakfast and brought it to the table, sitting her plate down I front of her and then sitting myself opposite. 

On our small white wooden table in the kitchen Abby had already placed a bowl of berries and fruits, a pitcher of orange juice and our tea set that we received as a wedding gift. Everything looked delicious and savory. 

"Dear, have you gotten any childbirth classes set up yet?"

I asked as I took a berry from the bowl in the center of the table and glanced up at Abby.

"I set up an instructor to come to the house so we can have some privacy. Figured it would be nice not to have to worry about going to a studio." 

"Hmm. Good idea." I nodded and started to eat breakfast. 

"Oh, and we should sit down to do a baby registry for the shower." Abby sipped her tea and glanced over the newspaper. 

"When's the shower?" I asked after taking a sip of my tea. 

"Next month, January the 10th to be exact. All the invites have been set out and all replies have been receive. Did it last month since the holidays are so busy for everyone." 

Abby and I continued chatting and eating, I helped her clean up afterwards and then it was on to do some last minute decorating for Christmas. 

It was Christmas Eve and it would be our last one as a family of two, we picked up a few "parents to be" ornaments this year so we hung those on the tree that I had set up yesterday in front of the living room window. 

Abby played a few Christmas carols on the piano and made us some hot chocolate with marshmallows that evening, which we drank by the warm fire in the reading room. 

"Abby, I love you." I said softly as she sat down on the sofa beside me. The room was lit only by the soft glow from the dancing flames in the fireplace. I wrapped my arm around her, letting her snuggle up close to my size and sip her hot chocolate. 

"I love you too, Ben." 

She nuzzled into my neck, cupping her mug in both hands to warm them. 

It was a bitterly cold night in London, the thermometer dipped down to -1°c and even the fire and radiator couldn't warm the house but so much. Outside the frosted window soft snow fell across London, dusting the buildings and parks. 

"Imagine taking the baby out to play in the snow, can you see her hopping around?" 

Abby chuckled lightly after taking another sip of her beverage. 

"Our little snow bunny." 

I smiled and kiss her temple gently, resting my head on hers as we watched the flames jump and dance. The heat was nice but it was still a bit chilly so I reached behind me and pulled the thick creme colored Sherpa blanket off the back of the couch then covered both of us up. 

We finished our hot chocolates and held the mugs close to ourselves to savor the last bit of heat in them. After the mugs had grown cold I took them and sat them on the side table beside the couch and wrapped both arms around Abby. It was nights like this that I treasured the most, I remembered how we met and how we fell in love so quickly. How much our lives have changed in a matter of a few years. Here in my arms on this peaceful night I held my beautiful wife in my arms, our fourth Christmas together now. 

"It's amazing.." I whispered into her hair. 

"Hmm? What is darling?" She replied.

"It's amazing that you seem to just get prettier every year I spend with you. Everyday you just get prettier, inside and out and it's amazing."

"Oh you." Abby leaned up and looked to me, her gaze falling to my lips as she leaned in, her eyes fluttering shut. Our lips met, hers kissing my top lip and then I kissed her bottom lip before we both kissed gently. 

"Come..let's play more Christmas songs, little bitty is restless." Abby chuckled as she took my hand and held it against where the baby was kicking and flipping.

"Hello little one, want to hear some of mummy's beautiful music hmm?" 

I unwrapped my arms from Abby as she sat up, pulling the cover off. Standing up I turned to help Abby rise and then I poked the fire until it was out and all the embers had cooled. I joined Abby in the living room on the piano bench. 

"What shall we play?" 

"All I want for Christmas" I smiled. 

"Ahh, good choice dear."

Abby began playing and then smiled to me then looked down to her stomach. I placed my hand over her belly and the baby had calmed down now. We both smiled and carried on playing different tunes for a while. 

After finishing up I took Abby's hand and dragged her upstairs to the bedroom. I hugged and kissed her before backing her to the bed and laying her down after pulling the covers back. 

"Ben, what are you doing? I'm not tired." 

"Shh, rest. Let me lay by you, I want to try something." I grinned and covered her up, placing a small kiss on her forehead. 

"I'll be right back." I headed out to the guest room and returned with a book. 

"A book?" 

Abby eyed me wearily. 

"Yes, a special gift and new tradition is like to start." 

I climbed into bed beside Abby and laid close to her belly. 

"'Twas the Night Before Christmas by Major Henry Livingston Jr."

I laid the book out on the bed, opened it up and began to read..

"'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house  
Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse;  
The stockings were hung by the chimney with care,  
In hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there;

The children were nestled all snug in their beds,  
While visions of sugar-plums danced in their heads;  
And mamma in her 'kerchief, and I in my cap,  
Had just settled down for a long winter's nap,"

Abby smiled lovingly as she placed her hand on her belly. I continued reading as Abby looked on with a smile on her face the entire time. 

"He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle,  
And away they all flew like the down of a thistle.  
But I heard him exclaim, ere he drove out of sight,  
'HAPPY CHRISTMAS TO ALL, AND TO ALL A GOOD-NIGHT!'"

I finished, smiled to Abby and kissed her belly.

"That was for you little one, we'll do that every year on Christmas Eve just for you and mummy. I love you so much already, I always will. Good night my dearest. Next Christmas you'll be in our arms, a wiggly little 10 month old." 

I laughed, imagining the site of her in her mothers arms as I read to her. Christmas's wouldn't be the same anymore, they would be even better. 

"Thank you darling, that was beautiful." 

Abby leaned over to me as I sat beside her, placing a kiss to my lips before settling close to my chest. 

"Goodnight, love." I whispered. 

"Goodnight my darling."   
*****  
Christmas morning arrived and greeted us with a blanket of snow, fresh and white, untouched by footprints, everything was perfect. 

Abby and I woke up earlier in the morning and drank our tea then had a wonderful Christmas breakfast of french toast. 

Now the time had come to open gifts so we gathered by the tree in the living room, I took a seat on the floor by the tree and Abby took a seat in the chair by the tree. I leaned forward and picked up a gift for Abby from myself. 

"Merry Christmas darling.." I said as I handed the shinny red wrapped box to her. 

She unwrapped it quickly and opened the top of the box with a gasp. 

"Oh Ben! It's gorgeous!!" 

Abby exclaimed as she took the red sweater out from the box. It was a deep crimson red, simple but nice and fluffy for snuggling into on a cold winters day like today. 

"I though you might like that. When I saw it I thought of you." 

"Your turn.."

Abby pointed to a medium, thin box under the tree.

"Hmm...let's see." 

I pulled the green wrapped box out and began to unwrap. Once I tossed the paper aside I opened the box and pulled out a frame that had a little poem in it. 

"When you feel a hand rest upon your Mum,  
And you hear the sound of a low deep hum,  
I hope you know, and to yourself think gladly,  
This touch and voice is of my Daddy.

It's still early days but you've got my heart,  
And I know that this is just the start,  
Because from now on and forevermore,  
I will love you, cherish you, and always adore.

Every day my love for you grows,   
And I hope to you this already shows,   
I will do everything I can to make you see,  
That you will always mean the world to me.

And from today until the day you're born,  
I swear to keep the oath I've sworn,  
You and Mum will always be cared for,  
Protection is the oath I swore.

Not just to protect, but to always love,  
Because you were a gift from above,  
I never thought I would feel this way,   
But now I can't wait until next May.

For when the day that you arrive,  
I would have never before felt so alive,  
You'll bring a tear straight to my eye,  
And you'll look at me and you'll know why.

Because you will be the greatest gift,  
And my heart and soul you will uplift,  
That feeling there will be hard to beat,  
From that moment on my life's complete.

But for now you sleep inside your Mummy,  
Keep warm and snug inside her tummy,   
And I'll look forward to the day you're here,  
To take my heart when you appear.

So when you feel that hand on Mum,  
And hear the sound of my low deep hum,  
I know you'll know and for that I'm glad,  
That here with Mum is your very proud Dad." 

It had the latest ultrasound photograph in the corner and I instantly teared up. Tears trickled down my cheeks and I had to get up so I could hold Abby and kiss her over and over. 

"Thank you my love, thank you with all my heart. It's so beautiful, I'm going to put it by my beside so I can see it everyday. I love you Abby." 

"I love you darling." 

Abby wiped the tears away from my cheeks and smiled warmly. I cleared my throat and we continued to open gifts one by one until it was just one small box under the tree. 

"Abby, looks like this one came from Father Christmas." 

I smirked as I handed it to her, it was a simple mahogany box the size of a ring box with a tiny gold now on top. 

Opening the box's lid Abby smiled wide. 

"My newest charm!" 

It was a new charm for her charm bracelet I gave to her for our sixth month anniversary when we were dating. The small charm was a stork carrying a baby, perfect for her right now. 

"Aww, darling it's beautiful! Thank you babe." Abby pulled for me to get up on the chair beside her. We snuggled together and sat with small whispers of love and hope for the future. 

Our last Christmas as a family of two but the start to many new things in life.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby and Ben have a baby shower!

January already, the high from the holidays have wound down and now the hype for the delivery of our daughter has risen. Today is Abby's baby shower and I'm preparing myself for a houseful of women. Abby said I didn't have to attend but who am I kidding, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else. 

"Ben?"

Abby asked.

She was sitting beside me in the library while Amanda, Louise, and our mothers were decorating. 

"When are the guest arriving?" 

"Any moment now I think darling." 

At that time the door bell rang. We had been kept upstairs all morning so that the party would be a surprise to us.

"Ben! Abby! Come on down loves." 

My mum called out and I stood, taking Abby's hands and helping her off the couch. Her belly had grown quite big now and it made it difficult to really get anywhere. 

"Thanks dear." 

She replied with a smile and pressed her hand to her belly, rubbing small circles over it. I put my hand to the small of her back and followed her out of the library to the stairs. I headed down in front of her and she waddled slowly down behind me with her hand on my shoulder for security. 

"Cheers you two!" 

A group had gathered downstairs in the living room and kitchen. 

Abby and I gasped as we didn't expect quite so many people there. 

"Oh wow!" 

I managed before shedding one or two tears. I felt Abby's hand grip my shoulder tighter and I turned to find her in tears. I took her hand and helped her down the last few stairs before pulling her in my arms and caressing her back gently. 

"Hey..what's wrong my darling?" 

I looked down into her eyes as I tilted her head up a bit to look at me. Brushed her tears with my thumbs and kisses her lips softly. 

"It's just so amazing for..everyone to come like this.." 

Abby said between sobs. The group collectively "awwh'd" and chuckled before coming over and giving us hugs and kisses. 

It seemed like everyone was in our place. Looking around after brushing my tears away I spotted Amanda and Louise of course, my mum, Abby's mother, Sue, Una, Kira, Kate, my sister and my niece, our dear friend Agnes and a few of Abby's friends from home, a few old school friends that have kept in touch and several more ladies that I work with. All our closets female friends and family were on hand to celebrate the day. Surrounded by a sea of estrogen was going to be interesting to say the least. Abby had been in near tears as of late and didn't take much to make them start. 

"And Ben...we knew it would be a bit overwhelming with all the ladies here today so we decided to surprise you." 

My mum spoke up and looked back towards the kitchen. 

"Guys.."

She called and more people poured into the living room as some of the women filtered out a bit. 

Steve, Mark, Chris Evans, Chris Pine, Tom, Martin, Andrew and several of our other friends and our fathers all came by to give us hugs and and pat me on the back. I wiped a few more tears away and thanked them for coming. 

"Abby and Ben you two come over here and take a seat." 

Eve, Abby's mother came and took us by the arms, taking us to the sofa and sat us down. Everyone filled in chairs and sofas around us, some choosing to take a place by the wall and watch over the activities. 

"First off we wanted to give Ben and Abby a chance to speak to everyone if they would like." 

My mom spoke up and looked to us. I cleared my throat and looked over to Abby, she nodded for me to speak first. 

"Wow, you'll have to forgive me, I'm a bit speechless. Uhm..okay so let me start by thanking my beautiful wife Abby for being here for me through thick and thin, always by my side no matter what mood I'm in. I can be such an asshat but yet you still stay by me, heaven only knows why but I thank you and a higher power everyday that I have you in my life. You are so beautiful and this gift you are giving me..." 

I choked up a big and cleared my throat once again, my fingers brushed against my upper lip as tears trickled down my cheeks. I turned to Abby and kneeled down in front of her, taking her hands and holding them in her lap. 

"This gift, is the most precious thing I could have ever asked for other than your love." 

I kisses her hands and stood up, pulling her up to me once again and kissing her lips softly as I hugged her, nuzzling her neck and kissing her jaw. 

"I love you so much." 

Looking into her eyes and helping her back to her seat, taking my seat beside her. 

"I love you too dear, always. How can I follow that up? I'm an emotional wreck already." 

Everyone chuckled and wiped the tears from their eyes. 

"Dear I can't thank you enough for being here for me, you speak about me being there for you but we are in this together as always. It hasn't always been easy but we're in love, and we are sharing so much of our life together. I couldn't be any happier to bring our baby girl into such a loving family. Thank you all for being so helpful, so great to us always and we are so lucky to have you all in our lives and our little girl's life. So thanks for everything in advance and I say we get things started here."

All the women cheered and chatted while Sue and Amanda got up to set the first game up. 

"Okay everyone! First game is like pin the tail on the donkey but it's a photo of a baby and you have to stick a pacifier in it's mouth. So come on, anyone wanting to play just line up have fun and laugh." 

Amanda announced and set the first player up with their blind fold. 

We all watched and laughed the afternoon away until it was time for gifts. Everyone sat back around in the living room and Louise handed gifts to us from the gift table. 

"Okay, first is from Martin and Amanda." 

Louise said as she handed a small box to me. It was wrapped in a soft baby pink wrapping with a cute pink bow on top, a small card tucked under it. 

I handed it to Abby and together we peeled back the paper revealing a white box. Abby opened pulled the top off and I pushed the tissue back to reveal a baby pink dress with a white bow at the waist. Taking the box from Abby she took the dress out and held it up to show everyone. 

The dress was so tiny, sized for a newborn and had a white sweater to wear over it. 

"Awwh"

The ladies of the group said in unison. Abby teared up a bit again and I sat box down after Abby placed the dress back in. 

"Thank you so much Amanda and Martin, it's beautiful."

Abby wiped her tears and then hugged the pair as did I. 

"Okay, next one is from Mark and Ian."

Louise announced as she handed another small box to us. 

Unwrapping it with care, we took the lid off and tissue out to reveal a silver plated rattle and a soft pink teddy bear. 

"It's gorgeous guys, thank you both so much." 

Abby said. 

"It's wonderful, I'm sure she will love it." 

I added. 

We continued opening small boxes with clothes and toys in them from the majority of the guests. We opened a few boxes with diapers and bottles, necessities and the sort which were all greatly appreciated.

By the time we were down to two boxes on the table our gift pile had grown large with the open presents sitting beside my chair. 

"This one is from us darlings, from your dad and I." 

Abby's mum Eve handed one of the remaining two boxes to her. 

Unwrapping it and pulling the top off it revealed a soft purple knitted blanket. Abby immediately welled up in tears as she grabbed the blanket from the box. The box fell to the floor as she pushed the blanket to her face, crying into it. I caressed her back soothingly and wrapped my arms around her, holding her close. 

"Shh..sweetheart. What's the matter darling?"

I felt so confused and emotional to see her like this. I looked to Eve for a possible explanation. She walked over to Abby and hugged her. 

"This was her blanket as a baby. I took it when she was five and put it in a nice strange container so that I could save it for her daughter someday. When I learned you two were having a little girl I took it out, cleaned it and mended a few worn places to make it perfect for my granddaughter."

Eve explained to me and the other guests began to tear up as well at the beautiful scene. 

I turned my attention back to Abby and kissed her temple until she calmed down a bit. Caressed her back and rocked her in my arms. 

"Sorry.."

Abby sniffled after stopping her tears.

"It's just so beautiful and I can't thank you enough for doing this mum." 

Abby stood with my help and hugged Eve.

"One left."

Louise said.

"I'll give that one, thanks dear." 

My mom stood and handed the gift to me. 

I opened it and took the top off to reveal the prettiest christening gown I've ever laid eyes on. It was a gorgeous long white embroidered satin gown with a matching bonnet. 

"Oh it's beautiful mum, thanks so much." 

"You're welcome my dear boy." 

My mum smiled and kissed my cheek, hugging me and Abby before returning to the couch by my father.

"We can't thank you all enough for celebrating the upcoming birth of our daughter and thank you so much for all the wonderful gifts. I think she'll have enough clothes for months to come." 

I said and everyone chuckled a bit. 

"Yes thank you all so much for celebrating with us. It's almost time now and next time many of you see us we will have our little girl in our arms, we can't wait to have you all a apart of our daughters life and a part of our family. We love you all and thanks for coming."

Abby added, a few tears filled the eyes of the guests before everyone began to mingle once again. 

"Congratulations Ben." 

Tom approached us through the crowd, pulling me in for a hug and then Abby, placing a small peck to her cheek. 

"Thanks Tom. I know you and the guys will be great uncles to her. She's one lucky girl to have you all. And you Agnes and Amanda as her wonderful aunts."

I said as Chris Pine, Chris Evans, Agnes, Martin and Amanda joined our sides. They all laughed and gave hugs. 

"No spoiling her now you four."

Abby looked at them sternly before breaking out in a giggle. 

"It's not us you have to worry about spoiling her first, it's this one."

Amanda pointed to me. I gasped playfully. 

"No, not I."

I winked and grinned playfully. 

"It's those four."

I pointed over to George and Eve and my parents who were gleefully chatting it up around the gifts. No doubt already deciding what to buy next. 

We laughed as a group heartily and mingled together with the other guests. 

"Blue eyes, we can count on you for her first birthday cake?" 

Abby asked Chris Pine as she gave him another hug.

"Of course, wouldn't have it any other way. My niece needs a proper cake, I'll be in charge of that myself so I know it's perfect."

She flashed that bright smile and deep blue eyes as we all nodded and began chatting, already planning what each of us would do when the baby was born. 

One month to go, so much was about to change for our small family.


	10. Delivery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby goes into labor and emotions run high.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains suggestive scenes of labor and delivery.

"You feeling okay, sweetheart?" 

I asked Abby who was sitting next to me in my arms on the sofa, she had been restless for an hour or so. 

"I don't know..." 

She moaned as she rubbed circles on her belly.

"What's wrong? What are you feeling right now? Are they more false contractions?" 

I leaned up and took my arms from around her, placing my left hand on her lower belly and my right hand cupping her cheek lightly. Abby had been getting false contractions all weekend. 

"I can't tell. These feel diff..." 

Abby tensed up and drew her knees up and her chest down as she grabbed her belly. 

"Ahhhh." 

Abby moaned. 

"Hospital, now." 

I hopped up and rushed to grab the bag for the hospital that sat by the door. Flinging the door open and rushing to the car I threw the bag in the backseat where the baby carrier had been secured for a week now. I ran back inside to find Abby clinging to the sofa cushion for dear life.

"Honey, we need to go. Come on, this is it love." 

I reached for her hands and shoulder to help her up.

"No, no not yet...I can't Ben." 

Abby teared up and refused to get up, shaking her head. 

"We don't have a choice, love. I know you're scared Abby, I'm scared too but sweetheart we've waited years for this day and we will be so happy. Now either get up when this contraction passes or I'll carry you out, we have to go." 

I kneeled down beside her and dried her tears. 

"I don't want to go to the hospital though." 

Abby cried harder, breaking my heart so that tears filled my own eyes briefly. 

"I know you don't dear but this is important, you have to go."

I held her hands once again and tried to help her up as slowly as I could. I shook my head to stop my tears, keeping a brave face for her.

"How are you feeling? Can you walk?" 

I asked as she got up. She just nodded and held my hand tightly as I wrapped one arm around her waist and walked her out to the car. 

"It's done, it's done now we can wait. We don't have to go now." 

Abby said as I sat her in the passenger seat, she shook her head and tried to get out again.

"No, we can't, darling. You know just as well as I do that another contraction will come and another and another." 

I shook my head and closed her door, rushing around to the drivers side. 

"But my water hasn't even broke yet! Can't we wait a little longer?!" 

Abby was so frightened. 

"Abby. There is nothing to be worried about. I'll be with you all day and I'll help you through this, okay?"

I held her hand and pulled out of the drive and down the street to the hospital. 

"Please! Please Benedict take me home! I'm not ready, please..." 

She cried hard. 

"Hey, hey what has you so scared? I'll be with you all the way through this, I won't leave you Abigail." 

I asked as I pulled into the deck at the hospital, her hard sobs were making me tear up now.

"Just please don't make me go in there, Benedict!" 

Abby was in full panic mode right now. 

"Abby, we have to. You can't have this baby out here." 

I got out to grab the bag and get Abby from the passenger side.

"Come on, take my hand." 

I opened her door. 

"I'm not, you'll have to drag me!" 

She cried. 

"Abigail, what has gotten into you?!? We need to go, now." 

Abby tensed up again and moaned, screamed and cried hard. This grabbed the attention of some hospital aids who brought a wheelchair out. 

"Breathe Abby, take deep breaths." 

I held her hand and caressed her shoulder. As soon as it was over I pulled her out of the car and into the chair, she tried to get out but I held her hand as the aid pushed her inside quickly. 

"Please. I don't want to be here! Just take me home please, Benedict." 

Abby screamed. We were getting onto the elevator now to head to the birthing ward. I don't know what's gotten into Abby but she is acting like we are dragging her to her death. 

Once we were in our room and I helped Abby into her gown she refused to get in the bed, she paced the floor until a contraction hit and she'd grab on to whatever was closest until I could get to her side. 

"Abby, you need to lay in bed." 

I tilted her chin up to face me.

"No, I won't, I'm not going to." 

She cried again into my chest. 

"Hey, what's going on here?" 

Abby's doctor came in with a concerned frown on her face. 

"She's refusing to get in bed and she wants to leave." 

I said over Abby's sobs. 

"Abigail, we need to get you in bed so I can examine you and see how the baby is doing. What has you so upset?" 

The doctor took a hand and I took another and pulled her to the bed and had to force her into it.

"No! Please let me out! Benedict please." 

My god, she was breaking my heart. 

"I'm getting ready to examine you Abby, try to calm down." 

"Relax darling." I held her hand and stroked the back of it gently with my thumb.

The doctor checked her progress and then cleaned up before asking to speak to me in the hall. I wiped my eyes of tears and stepped outside, Abby begged me not to but I needed to talk to the doctor. 

"I'll be right back sweetie, I promise." 

I tore myself away from her and into the hallway. 

"She's only four centimeters right now and her water hasn't broke yet. Benedict do you have any idea what she's so scared about?" 

The doctor asked. 

"I don't have a clue. We are both very excited about having this baby but when she had her first big contraction at home she started to freak out, she doesn't want to be here in the hospi...wait, I think I know what this is about." 

I had a thought pop into my head right as I said that. 

"She doesn't want to be here in the hospital."

I walked back into the room and went to Abby's side as she tried to get out of bed again. 

"Going somewhere?" 

I frowned and furrowed my brows, pressed her back to the bed and took her hand. 

"Home!" 

She said, starting to cry again. 

"No Mrs. Cumberbatch, you aren't." 

I shook my head and frowned. 

"Abby I know why you are so upset, well I have a good idea." 

I sat on the side of her bed. 

"Are you so upset because of your extended stay in the hospital that December?" 

I furrowed my brows and looked over her face for clues. 

"I told myself then that I never wanted be in a hospital again and when I found out I was pregnant, I knew I'd have to be in one again. It's not the same sure but it's still very scary, Ben, needles and wires, machines and bright lights, doctors and nurses, masks and gloves. When I got my contractions early this morning I didn't say anything because I was scared to death..."

Abby paused and grabbed her stomach again and clenched her teeth. I rubbed her stomach lightly and pressed my hand to her forehead. 

"Breathe, sweetie, you're doing great." 

I encouraged her and coached her through her contraction. 

"Sweetheart, when did your contractions start today?" 

I asked, I had no clue until this afternoon. 

"Promise you won't be mad?" 

She winched. 

"Tell me. No I won't get mad." 

"Ten this morning." 

She wrinkled her nose up to prepare for whatever my response would be. 

"Ten? Hmm." 

I cleared my throat and calmed my temper. 

"Ten o'clock. You waited four hours to tell me that you were having contractions? You could have, SHOULD have told me Abigail. Sweetie, I know you're scared, I know all those weeks you spent in the hospital were frighting, but you have to remember I was awake for much more of that than you were. I hate seeing you in pain, in a hospital, crying and being scared to death, but...but, this time, it's a much happier occasion and you don't have to get any medicines that aren't for the health and safety of you or the baby. If you want to have a natural birth, I'll support you, just like always, I'll stand by your side and guide you. Please sweetheart, please don't be scared of being in here." 

I looked into her eyes the entire time I spoke. Abby's emotions are high today, just as mine are, she began to tear up and reached up her arms to me. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close. 

"I love you darling. You'll be fine, I won't leave you." 

I whispered into her ear and gave her a tender kiss before wiping the tears from her cheeks. 

"I love you." 

Abby sniffled. 

"Are you okay now? Promise you'll behave and follow doctors orders?" 

I looked at her sternly. 

"Yes yes alright." 

I handed a tissue to her and she blew her nose. 

"Good. We're settled then. I'm calling our parents to let them know." 

I smiled and gave her one more kiss on the forehead before taking a seat in a chair beside the bed. I dialed Abby's parents first since they had a train ride to make before getting here. 

"Eve, it's Benedict." 

"Ben, how are you? How is Abby?"

She asked cheerfully. 

"Well, we are okay now, I have very exciting news to share Eve. Abby is at the hospital in labor." 

I heard a gleeful cheer over the line from Eve and George. 

"Wonderful! How is she doing!?!"

"We are okay now, she had a bit of nerves but we've settled them and I'm confident she's going to be just fine now. The doctor came in a little bit ago, she said that Abby is four centimeters dilated now, but her water hasn't broke yet so things are still slow. Her contractions started at ten this morning but she didn't bother telling me, I didn't end up finding out until two. She was scared and didn't tell me."   
I spoke to Eve but looked to Abby with a raised eyebrow. 

"Tell her her father and I are on our way right now." 

"Did you want to talk to her yourself? I'm sure she could use a talk with her mum." 

I smiled.

"If she's up to it I'd love to." 

"Alright, hold on just a moment." 

I handed the phone over to Abby. 

"Mum?" 

Abby's voice was shaky, I took her hand once more, rubbing the back of it in small circles. I couldn't hear what Eve was saying but listened to Abby. 

"It hurts so bad mum." 

"I don't know yet, we just got here an hour or so ago. I'm being taken care of, Ben, like promised, has not left my side except once to talk with the doctor about my panic attack. Yeah I had one, I'm just so scared of being in the hospital again mum, I don't want to be here. We have elected to go natural though so I don't have to worry about any medicines or needles. Yes ma'am, I know. I love you mum. Tell dad I love him too please." 

Abby sniffled.

"I'll see you two later." 

She handed the phone to me again. 

"Hello?" 

I held it to my ear again.

"Ben, is she going to be alright? You know natural is going to be a major pain, I'm not trying to deter you two at all and if it makes her feel better then by all means go for it but Ben, be prepared for lots of screams and curses." 

Eve chuckled.

"I will, don't worry. We'll see you guys this evening. Bye." 

We hung up and I dialed my parents. 

"Mum, it's time!" 

I cheered.

"Oh my boy! Your father and I will be right up! I'll call your sister." 

My mum hung up before I could say anything else, I laughed and shook my head as I hung the phone up. 

"Well, they're excited." 

I laughed as I looked back to Abby. 

"Your parents on their way?" 

Abby asked.

"Yup" 

I popped the "p". 

"She's calling my sister too. Is there anyone you'd like me to call or text?" 

I asked.

"Maybe if you could text our friends, I'm sure Tom, Martin, Amanda, James, Pine, Evans, Agnes and the bunch would love to know." 

Abby suggested. 

"I'll send a text to them." 

I pulled out my phone and sent a group text to our friends. 

:Abby and I are at the hospital! 4cm, water hasn't broke yet. Little nervous/scared but we're getting through it. Come if you'd like.: 

The text read.

"Done." 

I smiled and put my phone away, but not before taking a picture of Abby. 

"Delete that or you're dead." 

Abby grabbed her stomach again as another contraction came over her.

"Oh! Oh my god." 

Abby whipped the sheets off. 

"What?!" 

I asked, looking at her legs and up to her face and back quickly between. 

"My water...it broke." 

Abby held my hand tighter. 

"Alright, I'll get the nurse." 

I pushed the call button and the nurse soon showed up and changed the sheets and got Abby settled again. 

"Ben, promise, don't leave me."

Abby cried.

"I'm not going anywhere sweetheart, I love you so much, I'm going to help you through this." 

I kissed her forehead. 

"Things should be picking up now Mrs. Cumberbatch, we'll be checking you more often and monitoring your contractions closer. They should start coming closer together and growing harder. Let us know if you need anything. You said you wanted a natural birth, is that correct? And is it still the same decision?" 

The nurse asked before she left the room.

"It's still the same. Yes, I don't want any medications." 

Abby nodded and held my hand.   
********  
"Knock knock."

A familiar voice came from the short hallway into our room. 

"Hey mum, come in." 

I replied and my parents walked into the room, both smiling ear to ear happy that the time was here. 

"Hello loves. How are we?" 

My mum ask as she stepped closer to the bedside. 

I stood up and hugged her tight, my smile twice the size of hers. 

"Hi Wanda, hanging in there I suppose." 

Abby leaned up and hugged mum followed by dad, both giving her a kiss on the cheek and a short back rub before taking a seat on the opposite side of the bed. 

"How far along are you now, Abby?" 

Mum asked. 

"The doctor just checked fifteen minutes ago and I was at six centimeters."

Abby caressed her baby bump gently, soothing our baby girl a little. 

"I can't wait to see her, hold her in my arms." 

Abby smiled down at her bump then reached her hand out for me to hold. 

Entangling my fingers with hers I smiled and brought her hand to my lips, kissing it gently. 

"I'm holding her first, you've held her for nine months." 

I smiled cheekily at Abby and chuckled when she gave me a look with a raised eyebrow and a strong stern look.

"And god knows how many hours of labor I will be in with her so no, Mr. Cumberbatch, I will be holding her first." 

Abby sternly replied and we all chuckled. 

I pulled on my pouty face and gave my best puppy dog eyes. 

"No..that's not fair now." 

I knew Abby couldn't resist my pout and puppy eyes, they melt her heart. 

I chuckled and leaned over her, kissing her lips tenderly and smoothing her hair back over her head. 

"Okay, you can hold her first." 

We all laughed.

********  
"Oh god..." 

Abby headed into another contraction. We've been here for five hours now and Abby was at six centimeters. I took her hand and rubbed her hair and head with my other hand. My parents were out in the waiting room with my sister and niece, waiting not so patiently for the newest member to come into the world. 

"You're doing so good sweetie, keep breathing." 

I coached her until the contraction stopped. 

"Wooooo." 

Abby released a long breath that she had been holding. 

"How's your pain?" 

I asked.

"Wonderful." 

Abby rolled her eyes and collapsed to the bed. 

"You are being so brave. I'm proud of you love." 

I wiped her sweaty forehead with a cool cloth. 

"Would you like an ice chip?" 

I asked, taking the cup from the table. Abby opened her mouth and took the chip from the spoon and sucked on it.   
*********  
A gentle tap at the door signaled a guests arrival. 

"Come in."

I said quietly, Abby had managed to drift of to sleep for a moment. 

The curtains drew back and Eve and George, Abby's parents walked in. 

"Hello love."

Eve whispered and tip toed over to me. I stood and gave her and George both a hug. 

"How was the trip up?" 

We spoke softly. 

"It was just fine, uneventful thankfully and we made it to the hotel to drop our bags off before coming here." 

Eve replied. 

"How are you hanging in there son?"

George asked as he brought down his strong hand to my shoulder and gave a little squeeze. 

"I'm doing alright, watching over Abby and tending to anything she needs. I hate seeing her in pain though." 

Just as I said that, Abby jolted awake with a contraction. She groaned and rubbed her stomach in small circles. 

I took her hand and she squeezed it tightly. My other hand pressed to her stomach and soothed her. 

"That's my girl. You're doing so well sweetie."

I whispered softly to Abby's ear as she moaned and breathed through the pain. 

The contraction passed and Abby took a deep breath before she opened her eyes. 

Tears welled up and fell when she saw her parent sitting beside the bed. She leaned up to give them both hugs. 

"Darling I've never seen you look so beautiful."

Eve said with a giant smile. 

"I look like a sweaty mess, mum."

We all chuckled. 

"My sweaty mess though dear." 

I corrected her and leaned over to give her a peck on the forehead. 

*********  
"Ben! I need medicine now!" 

Abby screamed as she held onto my hand with a death grip. 

"Sweetie remember we wanted a natural birth, remember you told me to refuse to give in to your cries for help." 

I replied. This particular contraction was horrible. It's going on nine hours here in the hospital and thirteen hours in labor. The last time the doctor checked Abby was eight centimeters, so close yet so far.

"I don't give a flying rats behind what I said! I want pain meds now!" 

Abby growled.

"No. Sorry love. You said you would kill me if I gave in. I'd like to make it to see my little girl born." 

This made Abby chuckle lightly at the end of her contraction. Abby's parents were waiting with mine out in the waiting room, no doubt all of them were sleeping by now, it was eleven at night after all and Abby and I had been trying to get some sleep ourselves. 

"Ow...owie owie owie!" 

Abby moaned as she held her stomach and gripped my hand again as another contraction washed over her. 

"I want this baby out!" 

Abby cried.

"Just a few more hours sweetheart." 

"Hours!!" 

Abby let her head fall back to the bed and cried. 

"You are doing perfect. Just listen to me and breathe, darling." 

I tried to distract her from her pain. 

"I love you so much honey, I'm so sorry you are in pain but I'm happy, I'm happy that were going to meet our little girl so soon honey, and we are going to be parents. Take a deep breath." 

I soothed her. Abby was breathing normally and trying to get some sleep again before the next contraction came on in four minutes.   
*********  
"I think we're ready Abigail and Ben. Ready to meet your little girl?" 

The doctor finished examining Abby. 

"You're at ten centimeters now dear! Time to push, time for the hard work."

"I've been working hard all damn day!" 

Abby was so tired and exhausted. 

"Abby, you're going to do just fine sweetheart. I'm right here." 

I held Abby's hand still like I have most of the day. It's now one in the morning and we are all very tired. The doctor set up the table and light and all the necessary equipment, a nursery exam table was wheeled in ready for our newborn to arrive. 

"Okay Abigail, with the next contraction I need you to give me a good push right down here." 

The doctor pressed where she needed to push at. Abby nodded and then looked to me, fear written over both of our faces.

"I feel another...mmmm..." 

Abby got a contraction.

"Great, push down for me." 

The doctor said. Abby pulled her knees up slightly as she pushed. 

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight. Perfect dear, you did great." 

The doctor said. 

"Next time I want your chin to your chest and your knees up to your sides, we need several good pushes okay." 

She added. 

A few minutes passed when another contraction hit then another and another. The baby was so close to crowning now, with every push we could see a bit more of the head appear. 

"Oh god!!! BENEDICT!!!" 

Abby screamed at the top of her lungs. 

"Darling, you're doing great, push for me sweetie, push push push." 

I held her knee up and held her hand with mine. 

"Oh shit!!! I-I can-can't!" 

Abby panted.

"Yes you can, you are doing so good." 

I said in her ear over her cries.

"It hurts!!" 

Abby sobbed.

"I know baby." 

Just then another contraction came and it started again. Knees up, chin down and a count to eight. 

"Pull her out!!! I want her out now!!!!!" 

Abby wailed. 

"Love, we can't do that, you're doing so good Abbs you are perfect." 

She was holding my hand so tight I felt it was going to break. 

"You did this to me Ben! I hate you!!"

Abby screamed, I knew it was coming, I was warned but it still hurt hearing those words. 

"Please baby, I know I did this to you but don't hate me, we both wanted this. You are doing perfect baby. Push push push." 

I had a few tears in my eyes now. 

"I just want her out..."

Abby cried, I dried her tears and geared up for the next push. 

"Just a few more pushes Abigail." 

The doctor said as Abby groaned and pushed again. She growled and groaned, panted and cried, uttering curses at me and the doctor. 

"No more, no more please! I can't. Ben, I can't do it! I'm not strong enough." 

Abby shook her head as tears streamed down her face.

"You can do anything, you're the strongest woman I know!" 

I encouraged her. Another contraction hit then and Abby moaned and bore down once again screaming loudly. 

"You're beautiful, you're powerful, you are brilliant, you're strong, you're perfect. Good girl."

I said over and over. 

"The head is almost out Abby!" 

The doctor said over her cries. I looked down and could see the head. 

"Come on Abby, come on baby. Push push push!" 

I said, pulling her knee back as she pushed hard.

"Okay, okay, gentle pushes now."

The doctor ordered and Abby grunted just a few times. 

"It burns!!! Out out out now!!!" 

Abby wailed and fanned herself. 

"Almost there, just a few more seconds darling." 

I said. 

"Oh Christ!!" 

Abby yelped as the head came out. The doctor suctioned the baby's nose and mouth out and checked for any cord that may be around the baby, it was none thankfully. 

"Get it out! Benedict!!! Get.it.out.NOW!!" 

Abby cried hard. 

"No sweetie, you are doing it, you are doing so well darling." 

I cried. 

"One more push Abigail and the baby will be out. Push hard for me okay? The shoulders are always hard."

The doctor supported the baby's head as I grabbed Abby's legs and hand again when she pushed.

"B-Ben!!!! Please! Please just pull it out!! Oh oh oh!!! Oh god!! Ahhhhhh!!!" 

Abby panted and the baby's shoulders slipped out. We both cried in silence as we waited for the baby's first cries. Just then after a few more suctions our little girl cried, a beautiful sound, like an angel, just like I heard the night I met Abby when she played the piano. 

"Abby, love, she's gorgeous. Our baby girl Abby. Our little baby. Thank you." 

I broke down as our girl was placed on Abby's stomach, her tiny wails were strong and healthy. 

"Thank you so much." 

I cried as I rested my forehead on Abby's head, I kissed her forehead several times. 

"I love you. I love you so much." 

I was blubbering like a baby myself. I waited so so many years for this day and here I am, a father at last. A husband, a father, everything I've ever wanted.

"Dad, did you want to cut the cord?" 

The doctor asked and I reached down to cut my princess loose, a part of our world now, we can hold her now, talk to her and see her now. I've never been so happy before in my life except my wedding day. 

"Ben..."

Abby was still crying, but now happy tears. 

"You did so good sweetie. I love you. That's my girl." 

I kissed her on the lips now, her lips were trembling, her whole body shaking from the recent events. Our baby was taken over to get measured and weighed. 

"Eighteen and a half inches long...and 6.9lbs!!" 

The pediatrician said happily. I walked over and grabbed a few photos while she was cleaned up and Abby was cleaned up. I returned to Abby's side and wiped her tears, kissing her once more and resting my forehead on hers.

"I love you"

I said repeatedly. 

"Ben, I'm so sorry!" 

Abby cried hard. 

"For what honey?" 

I furrowed my eyebrows and smoothing her hair out with my hand. 

"For saying all those awful things to you. I didn't mean them! It just hurt horribly!" 

"Shh, I know you didn't mean it darling, it's alright." 

I rubbed her damp hair. 

"Will you ever forgive me?" 

She sniffled.

"I already do." 

I smiled.

"Here you are guys, congratulations." 

Nurse handed our baby to Abby. We looked on at the tiny bundle and cried even more. 

"Hello little one. You're so perfect. Ben, she's so cute. Our baby is here." 

Abby said through tears.

"Hi princess, it's daddy. Mummy and I've waited so long to meet you sweetheart. I've waited years for you to arrive and thanks to your mummy here you are in our arms." 

I said, taking my finger to pull her blanket down away from her face a little to see her better. I took a few pictures of Abby and the baby then a nurse took one of all of us. 

"She's so tiny." 

I remarked.

I took a seat next to Abby on her bed and wrapped my arm around her. 

"Wanda Evangeline Cumberbatch." 

I smiled down at the tiny bundle in Abby's arms, kissed Abby's head once again and spent the time staring at the newest addition to our family.   
**********

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, spell check hates me sometimes. And I work on this on my iPod.


End file.
